


Say Yes.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Collaboration, College, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friendship, M/M, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Minor Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Sexual Tension, Tension, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Say Yes.Young aspiring journalist Betty Cooper runs the school paper. She doesn't have time for boys or even want a boyfriend. What happens when a certain jock can't take no for an answer?This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. We hope you enjoy it

Chapter 1.

Betty Cooper is an aspiring journalist. She loves reading and writing. The blue and gold was her pride and joy. The only thing she didn’t like was that the principal gave her stories to write.

That includes the football games. She had to interview the football team before their big game. She hated even going to games. Everyone on the team annoyed her. She hated the cheer team too.

Betty was currently in the blue and gold waiting for them. She had to spend lunch talking to the football team individually. The first one to come in was Jughead Jones.

Betty wanted to kill him. The ladies man. All the girls in school were in love with him. He had a different girl every week.

“Hey there Cooper.” He sat down.

"Jones."

“You wanted to interview me?”

"Sir made me."

“What do you want to know?”

"How are you feeling for the game?" Betty asked.

“Nervous but excited.”

"Its a stupid game."

“I’ve trained hard all year for this game. It’s not stupid!”

"Okay sorry. I hate football. How is your competition on the team?" Betty asked.

“They’re our rivals.”

"I mean your own team." Betty smirked.

“It depends on the team we’re playing against.”

"Just tell me."

“I’m really competitive.”

"Oh yeah? So am I? Who do you hate the most on your team?" Betty asked.

"Aren't you meant to ask us proper questions?" Jughead asked.

"I can write about teen spirit and Honey will be happy. Whilst I have you boys I might as well make it fun."

“They’re all my friends.”

"Bullshit. You actually like those guys." Betty laughed.

“We’ve been playing together since we were in middle school, obviously I’m going to like them.”

"Fine. Best game you've played."

“I don’t know.”

"Jones you're boring me. You're boring." Betty sighed.

“Well you’re rude.”

"Truthful." She sighed again. He rolled his eyes. "You can leave." Betty rolled her eyes too.

He got up to walk out. He glanced back at her smirking. He loved getting under Betty Cooper's skin. He decided to see if she was coming to the game.

“What?” She sighed. 

“Are you coming to the game?”

"Stupid question. I have to unfortunately. I have to see the cheer team shake their ass's. I have to be stuck around, cheer spirit. Go Bulldogs."

“You should let me take you out on a date after.”

"In your dreams Jones. I don't date." Betty said.

“Fine, be boring then.” He walked out.

"I'm not boring! You're a player!" Betty yelled.

He ignored her.

Jughead headed to the cheer team. They all gathered around him."Hey girls." Jughead smiled.

“Hey Juggie.”

"Hey V." He winked. She smirked at him. 

“Are you doing anything after the game?” He asked her. 

"Taking a shower." Veronica teased him.

“Yeah? Want to hang out?”

"It's a date." Veronica smiled.

“See you then.” He walked off.

All the girls squealed in excitement for her. Jughead headed to the boys. He saw Betty coming in for her dinner. 

Betty wasn't liked by the cheering team. They hated her guts. Each week she had a milkshake to the face. This week her own cousin Cheryl delivered it to her face. They would all end up laughing at her.

Betty walked out not crying. She had her dignity before breaking down into tears in the blue and gold. Jughead ran after her. He found her wiping the stickiness off with baby wipes she stores there.

He handed her the towel he had in his gym bag. “It’s washed.”

"I wouldn't give two shits if it wasn't." Betty rubbed it off her. "Thanks."

“Well I figured you would’ve made a big deal about it.”

"I'm not a stone cold bitch all the time." She rolled her eyes.

“Right, just 99.9% of the time.”

"98%." Betty corrects him. He rolled his eyes. "I'll wash it and give it back to you." She was rubbing her burning eyes.

“Keep it.”

"Thanks." Betty felt her sticky hair. He got up to leave. "Wait." Betty pulled her draw out. She handed him some of her secret chocolate stash. "As a thank you."

“Thanks.”

"I should be thanking you."

“It’s no big deal.”

Betty nodded. 

Jughead left to see Kevin come in. "Oh god again?"

“Yep.”

"Those bitches. However, did I see Jones leave here?" Kevin smirked.

“Yeah?”

"The towel with his number on." He picked it up.

“He gave it to me to clean up.”

"And I heard him say keep it." Kevin raised his eyebrows.

“So?”

"I hear wedding bells." He smiled.

“You’re so annoying.”

"You love me." Kevin hugged her. 

"I do. Can we skip the game?"

“Sure.”

"I'll just get a detention as well"

Kevin moved behind her wiping the shake from her hair. "Thanks Kev. Why do they hate me?" She whispered.

“They’re just annoying. They hate everyone.”

Betty nodded. "Jughead asked me on a date."

“What? Are you serious?” Betty nodded. “What did you say?”

"That I don't date." She shrugged.

“Seriously B? He’s so hot.” Betty rolled her eyes. "He's a player."

“A hot player.” She gave Kevin the look. “Fine.” Kevin said.

"Plus he'll just hurt me. I'm not over what the football team did to me a few years ago."

“I know.” Betty just looked at her friend. "I'm going to shower in the locker rooms." 

____

It was soon the night of the game. Betty ended up going. She had front row seats. She saw the teams practicing. She hated how loud games where. She was happy she at least had Kevin with her. He had came to watch his crush. Betty kept teasing him about it.

"He's so hot." Betty just laughed softly. "So who is it?" She asked.

“It’s not a big deal.” Kevin said.

"Oh come on. I told you Jones asked me on a date." Betty pouted.

“I like Fangs.”

"Aww." Kevin just blushed. She hugged her friend. "I could ask one of his team mates to see what team he bats for?"

“Don’t.” Betty pulled her puppy dog pout with her puppy dog eyes. "Fine." She gave in.

“He’s probably straight.”

"Doesn't harm in flirting." She shrugged.

“I guess.”

Betty rested her head on his shoulders. "One of us deserve a boyfriend at least."

“You could’ve had something if you went on that date with Jughead.”

"I don't date."

“You say that but you don’t mean it.” Betty rolled her eyes playfully. “Jughead is super hot.” He said.

"I have eyes. I also know he's a player." She looked at him.

“Fine. But you and I both know that would be a fun one night thing.”

"I know." Betty bit her lip.

The game began and the questions were forgotten.Betty hated the football team but she had to do this for the paper. Kevin knew how to make her head turn. It would be great sex but she's only ever let someone touch her. That was on holiday last year drunk she was 16.

She just watched everyone play. Thankfully the game came to an end. However, she had to ask the boys how it went. She saw Jughead head to Veronica.

"Jughead! I need to finish the questions!" He just sighed and walked over to her. "Its a few questions. Then you can go back to the spawn of satan crew." Betty told him.

He didn’t say anything.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

“Well we won, so it went great.”

"But do you feel it could have gone better?" Betty asked.

“We all played our best.”

Betty nodded. "How are you after your little stumble?"

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

"I'll just say hurt his ego." She said. He rolled his eyes. "You can go. Get your ego stroked now."

“I don’t understand why you’re so mean.” He rolled his eyes as he started to walk away.

Betty rolled her eyes. She was guarded around the football team. They did the worst thing to her when two years ago. Reggie Mantel was supposed to take her on her first date. However, he stood her up. Then she gave him a second chance. The the football team locked her in the cupboard at the bijou.

She hasn’t forgiven them since. She hated all of them. It made her have the worst claustrophobia. She thought everyone from the team was involved. She didn’t realize Jughead and a couple other team members weren’t there and didn’t know about it.

Betty watched Jughead head to Veronica. His arm wrapped around her. She couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was go home. Veronica pulled him down and kissed him. Betty almost gagged as she headed to the blue and gold to finish the article. Jughead and Veronica left together.

Deep down Betty wanted a boyfriend but she couldn't trust the boys of Riverdale. She was waiting for college. Her heart wouldn't be at risk of getting attached and hurt.

But deep down she let her mind wander to what a date with Jughead would be like. Is he just putting on this act? She didn’t want to be hurt like last time.

Maybe she would let herself over time open up to him but for now her heart was as guarded as could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A week passed and the article went up. It was a massive hit as always. However, Betty was called into the principal's office. She was apart of a tutoring program. She was told she had to tutor one of the bulldogs.

She wasn't happy about it. She was waiting in the library. Betty just sighed. She had to go to the library to meet up with him. She saw Jughead come in. Betty waved him over. He sat down across from her.

"What are you failing on? Please don't say maths."

“Biology.”

"Okay. Least I'm not failing that class." Betty pulled out her books.

“I’m just not a good test taker.”

"Tell me about it. My anxiety goes through the roof. I forget everything and have a panick attack." She told him. 

She's never told anyone but Kevin that.

“Me too.”

"Really?" Betty looked at him shocked. "Do you have dyslexia or the number one?"

“I just have bad anxiety when it comes to tests. I have ADHD too.” He said.

Betty nodded. "Well I play with my rings when I get anxious. I've lost them today. I had to take them off in pe. Or a hair tie to play with." She suggested.

“I wear rings.” He got them out of his bag.

"Wear them and play with them. In class highlighting helps. Key things in different colours." Betty showed him her book.

Jughead nodded.

Betty looked at his rings. "They're pretty. I miss mine. My grandmother bought me them. She buys me one each year."

“These are just my dad’s.” He shrugged. He’ll probably take them back if he comes home.” Jughead mumbled.

"My mum does that too. Get your own jewelry Elizabeth. Get a job. Get straight A's. Oh Elizabeth when are you going to find a nice boy." Betty rolled her eyes.

He didn’t say anything.

"Anyway, pops tonight to study or your place?" 

"Or we could go to yours." Jughead placed his hand on her leg.

Betty's breath hitched. She reminded herself no distractions.

“Yeah... okay, that works.”

"Your room?" He smirked. Betty rolled her eyes. “You’re so arrogant.” 

“No I’m not.”

"Where else would I be doing it? My mother's bedroom."

Jughead just rolled his eyes.

Betty just smirked softly. That was a good come back for her. Jughead just turned back to his textbook.

"Go enjoy your lunch. We'll do it tonight. Don't be late." Betty told him. Kevin came up behind them. He left as Kevin took his seat. “I won’t.” Jughead got up.

“What was that about?”

"I'm tutoring him." Betty shrugged.

“He had his hand on your thigh.” Betty bit her lip. "It was nothing."

“It didn’t look like nothing.”

"He was being himself. Trying to flirt." She shrugged, smiling to herself.

“And you’re going to be alone with him in your bedroom?”

"Yes Kev and or in the kitchen." Betty told him.

“Something is bound to happen B!”

"Will you give up. I'm helping him with biology."

“Fine.” Kevin smiled to himself. 

“What’s that look for?” 

“I’ve heard Jughead is kinky.” He teased.

"And I'm a virgin. It's never going to happen." Betty sighed.

"Sure. Tell me you didn't feel tingles as he touched you?"

“I didn’t.”

Betty didn't look in his eyes. She was lying.

“You’re such a liar!” Kevin teased.

"Oh my god Kev. Drop it." She bit her lip.

“Fine.” Kevin smirked.

The bell rang signalling them to class. Kevin's smirk didn't go away. In fact it was on his face for the rest of the day. Betty wanted to slap the smirk off his face. Every time they saw Jughead in the hallway Kevin gave her a look.

Betty rolled her eyes. Luckily it was the end of the day. She went home to wait around for Jughead. She heard a knock on the door an hour later.

The moment she got home she changed into some sweats. She liked being comfortable. Her mother would kill her if she ever went to school like that. Betty answered the door letting him come in. He was in a flannel not his football jacket.

“Hey.” He said.

"Come in." Betty stepped to the side.

He stepped in. Betty guided him upstairs to her room. Betty had everything color coordinated. She had flash cards and stupid songs to help him remember. 

He showed her all the highlighting he did. Betty smiled happily."Do you remember any of it?" She asked.

“Some of it.”

"That's perfect. I'm going to give you a test. Then see where we need to focus on." Betty handed him it. 

Whilst he was doing that she was completing her homework. His mind went blank when taking the test. Betty came up to him. She sat with him talking it through.

“I’m so bad at this.” He sighed.

"You're not. It's just complicated. Okay let's try this." 

“Okay.” Jughead said.

Betty wrote a soccer rhyme down. Each first letter was the main letter for a section they needed. He got the whole thing right.

"See it works." Betty sat down with him. Jughead nodded. "Let's take a break."

“Okay.”

Betty headed down to get them some drinks and some snacks. As she left the room Jughead looked around her room. He saw photos of her and Kevin at the beach, carnival and other places. Her smile lit up. Her having no care in the world. He just looked at her photos and books. He smiled faintly at them. That was the real her. Not the her with the attitude.

Betty came back up.

"I threw up on the ferris wheel that night." She told him. Jughead nodded. “Sounds awful.”

"It was awful." Betty giggled."It was. It was down my bra." She gipped.

He nodded.

"Sorry too much info." Betty sat down."So your hand was on my thigh earlier?"

“Yeah, so?”

"In public. Why?" She asked.

He just shrugged.

Betty nodded blushing.'Why me?"

“What do you mean, why you?”

"People on the team have pranked me."Betty whispered.

“I didn’t.”

"Really?"

“No, why would I?”

Betty looked at him. Jughead came to her and held her thigh. "I don't know." Betty teared up.

“I’m not that kind of person.” He got up.

"Stay. I didn't know. That's what I'm a bitch to you guys."

“Right because you think I’m a terrible person.” He said. “I think that was enough studying.” He picked up his things.

"I never said that!" Betty snapped.

“You may have never said it but you definitely think it!”

"No I think your a player who wants to fuck me!"

“Saying that just shows how little you think of me.” He started to walk to the door.

"Fine go! I'm sorry i don't know you properly!"

Jughead stormed out of her room and went downstairs. He slammed the door shut. He headed across the street to Archie. Archie let him in and they headed to his room.

"God I hate her!"

“Who?” 

“Betty Cooper. She’s so rude for no reason.”

"Maybe she likes you." He teased.

"She's annoying." 

"But fit."

“She’s pathetic.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

"I think you need to sweeten her up."

“I’m done with her. I was trying to get her to go on a date with me but now I see her for who she actually is. She thinks she’s better than everyone.”

"She doesn't. She's guarded." Archie said.

He messaged her.

A: you hurt Jugs feelings 

B: I didn't mean too.

A: he’s in a mood now

B:we were having a nice conversation before.

A: he said you were being rude. He really needs to study or else he’s going to get kicked off the team for failing a class.

B: can I come around?

A: sure.

Betty came over. Jughead was sitting in Archie’s room while Archie let her in. 

"I'm sorry. I assumed things."

“Why are you here?” He sighed.

"To apologise." Betty said.

“Go ahead.”

"I'm sorry. I am a bitch. I hurt you." She whispered. "I'm not good with boys stuff." He didn’t say anything. "I'll just go."

Jughead just held her hand. “Can you please just help me study? I need to pass this class.” He sighed.

"Of course. Just no flirting or touching me. It made me tingles." Betty whispered.

“Tingle?”

Betty nodded.

“Okay...” he said confused.

"I think I was turned on."

“Then let me take you on that date.”

"I don't date. I've only ever been on one date." Betty whispered. "That's the date I got locked in a cupboard."

“What happened?”

"The football team. Reggie, Chuck, Moose and Sweet Pea." Betty teared up.

“Oh.”

"That's why I'm a bitch. I only like Arch because he's like a brother to me." She explained.

“And you hate me for no reason.”

"Well in all fairness I didn't know who was there." Betty looked at him. He didn’t say anything. "I'll help you pass. Come around on Wednesday?"

“Fine.”

"I promise no judgment zone." Betty looked at him.

"Can we do it at yours? My mum is at home then. She's a tad bit judgemental."

“We can just do it at Pop’s.”

"Or we could go to Sweet Waters? I'll bring Pops?" Betty suggested.

“Sure.”

Betty nodded.

Maybe she judged Jughead. She headed home feeling bad about how she treated him. Betty promised herself to do better. She doesn't want to treat him the way she has.

She hates people doing that to her. She just didn’t know how much she could trust him. Day by day she would measure it. For now her walls are guarded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Betty Cooper was avoiding Kevin Keller's questions at all cost. She didn't know what to tell time. How would she tell him she basically insulted Jughead? How could she tell him she told him that she might be turned on by him? All whilst she doesn't date.

They were currently sitting in pops talking about yesterday. "He actually spoke to me." He smiled excitedly.

“Really?” Kevin nodded. "He called me beautiful."

“Awh Kev that’s great.”

"So we're here waiting for your order. You are seeing Jughead in an hour." He smirked.

“Just for tutoring.”

"Seriously? No kissing?"

“No. I’m pretty sure he hates me now.”

"Well we'll see. I heard from Fangs that Jughead has a crush on a blonde." He winked at her.

“There’s a ton of blondes at our school.”

"A blonde with an attitude. B don't you see. Jones has the hots for you. Try flirting with him." Kevin encouraged her.

"My order is up. Go see your almost boyfriend at the bijou. I'll be tutoring." Betty smiled.

"Go get laid." He winked. 

Betty rolled her eyes collecting the food. She paid pops heading to the river. Jughead was already there sitting by the river. Betty sat down handing him the food. She did end up writing her number on the cup.

“Thanks.”

"I'm sorry I'm late." She pulled her books out. Betty pulled a leaf from Jughead's hair. "Shall we start on the hormonal system?"

“Yep.”

Betty started to explain it. She was creating diagrams with him. Jughead was so stressed. He began panicking.

“I’m literally going to fail and get kicked off the team!” He said upset. 

Betty didn't think and held his hand. "You won't. I struggle with this too." He didn’t say anything. Betty looked at him. "We can take a break and eat."

He just nodded.

"How was practice?"

“Fine.” He shrugged.

"You seem stressed." Betty whispered.

“I am.”

Betty nodded. "I know we're not friends but how can I help?"

“You can’t. I’m fine.”

"So?" She whispered.

“So what?” Betty shrugged. “Let’s just get this over with.”

"Look I'm sorry about the other day." She softly rubbed his thigh.

“It’s fine. I get it.”

"How?" Betty shivered.

“You don’t like me. I get it.”

"No I like you, I think. I mean you're sexy, handsome and sometimes kind. I don't like the team." She confessed. He didn’t say anything. "Sorry." Betty blushed.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

"Sure. I'm just sorry."

He just opened his book back up. Betty explained everything slowly. He had a test tomorrow. He was still struggling to remember everything. She just told him if he panicked spin his rings and breath. 

The session quickly came to an end. Jughead headed home to prep for the exam. He headed into school tomorrow nervous. He just knew he would fail. He was trying not to think about it. The test was online and they got their grade back instantly after.

He just barely passed with a 70%. That was better than he had been getting. He ran to tell Betty at break.

“I got a 70%!”

Betty was working on an article as she looked up. "That's amazing Juggie!" Betty got up to hug him.

“Now I don’t have to get kicked off the team. It brought my grade up a lot.”

"I'm so proud of you." She held him.

“Thank you for helping.”

"Its okay. It helped me too to revise." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"I'm so happy for you." She pulled a small present out her draw. "Its nothing much. But it's for passing."

“Thank you.”

"Open it." 

Jughead opened it up. It was a ring from a thrift shop she was at the other day. Jughead smiled at it. “Thank you.”

"I just hope it fits. However, this doesn't mean I want a date."

“I didn’t think it did.”

"Just reminding you. Also you have an eyelash on your cheek." Betty pulled it off him. "Make a wish."

“I should be getting back to class.” He said.

"You're on your break. But yeah." She stepped back.

“Unless you want me to stay?”

"Sure. Kev is off flirting with his secret crush." Betty pulled her hair down. Jughead sat down. "So no more tutoring?" She wondered.

“For now, no.”

"So I will see you Monday?" She saved her writing.

“I guess.”

Betty smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You did all that in a week." She squealed excitedly. He didn’t say anything. "Sorry. I'm.just so happy."

“Why do you care?”

"I guess because you've improved. It makes me happy because I helped you get there." Betty picked up her water.

He nodded.

"So the game this week, kev is forcing me to come. He wants to impress a little someone." Jughead nodded. "Sorry I'm rambling."

“It’s fine.”

Betty nodded. They talked a out the next test as the bell came.

_____

Lunch came and this time instead of the cheerleaders doing the milkshake to the face it was Reggie Mantel with Ethel Muggs. Betty decided to fight back this time.

"Enough! I'm not a trash can!" Betty snapped.

“I beg to differ.” He smirked. 

“Leave her alone Reg.” Jughead said.

"You fucking her Jones?" 

"Get lost Reggie! Your the one who locked me in a cupboard! I don't come to school to get builled by the cheer or football team." Betty glared at him.

Reggie stepped closer to her and Jughead shoved him back. 

"Is she your girlfriend Jones?" Reggie smirked.

Betty lost it and punched Reggie in the face. She's never done that before. Her hand was killing after. She felt a crack. 

Jughead and Betty were both called to the principals office. She headed in knowing they would get into trouble. Jughead was benched from the game and suspended for 3 days. Betty was suspended for three days as well.

"Don't bench Jughead. Suspend me for a week and let him play the game." Betty begged.

“My decision is final.” 

“Betty it’s fine. It’s just one game.”

"How is that far? I punched Reggie! Reggie threw a shake over me!" Betty yelled.

“Reggie is suspended and benched as well.”

"He's suspended for a day for assaulting me for a years? How is that fair? You are a shit principle." She stormed out.

“He’s suspended for a week.”

"I'll go tell her Mr Honey. I apologise for her. It's shark week." Jughead lied.

Mr Honey instantly nodded not wanting to go there. Jughead followed after her. He found her trying to clean her hand. 

“Need help?”

Betty nodded.

“Okay.”

Jughead began wiping it for her. She hissed softly. "It felt good punching him." Betty smirked. "I've wanted to do that for two years." She added.

"You should have done it sooner." Jughead laughed.

“I wish I did.” Jughead softly began wrapping her hand. "He's a prick." He kissed her hand. Betty just looked at him. 

“Sorry.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She didn't know what came over her. Maybe because he defended her and no one ever did apart from Kevin. Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry." She whispered too.

Betty looked at him embarrassed. She felt stupid kissing a guy that is a major player. Jughead held her face and turned it to him. She blushed at him Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly.

Betty kissed him back. She liked the way it felt. However, she was unsure if she wanted to date anyone. He deepened the kiss, moving closer to her. Betty knew she had to stop this. It wasn’t a good idea. But the more they kissed, the more she wanted it.

Their kiss was starting to get passionate and heated. She gently pulled away for a breath of air. They sat in silence catching their breath.

Betty didn't know what to say. The only thing she's ever done was heatedly make out with someone letting them touch her boobs. So they sat in silence a little while longer.

"So am I seeing you to study during this suspension?" Betty uttered.

“Do you want to?”

"Sure. It gets me away from my mother. I will have a curfew and she will probably check on me. She will kill me for this." She looked at him shyly.

Jughead nodded.

"Thanks for wrapping my hand up. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Jughead didn't know what to do. He knows that she is shy when it came to this stuff. He headed out leaving her. He just walked home. When he got home his father was there.

He just sighed and started cleaning up all the beer bottles his dad had laying around. He would do this all the time. Women think he had the perfect life but deep down he's just trailer trash.

He never invited anyone over. Most of the time he would just sleep anywhere he could find. He didn’t feel safe at home. He liked when girls let him stay over. It meant he didn’t have to go home. That's why people called him a player. He would try stay at girls houses each week.

Normally the way to do that was to sleep with them. He didn’t want to seem like he was just going around looking for a place to stay. So far it has worked. Yet it didn't help he had a massive crush on Betty Cooper.

He couldn’t shake her from his mind. Ever since they were 13 he's liked her. She's grown more beautiful ever since. He knew she would never feel the same way. He liked her but she was different than all the other girls. Girls would fall at his feet but Betty had no interest. There was something about her he's drawn too. 

Now they've kissed. Her lips were softer than he imagined. He couldn’t get the thought of kissing her out of his head. A smile creeped up on his face. The funfair was coming to town next week. He decided to message her.

J: want to come to the funfair with me?

B: like a date?

J: yes

B: okay. Can we keep it between us? I don't want the cheer team hating me.

J: wait actually? I thought you would say no

B: I still don't know how I feel about dating. But one date couldn't hurt.

J: okay

B: Plus I like fun fair food.

J: me too.

B: but no funny business.

J: funny business?

B: yep. No pranks.

J: I wouldn’t prank you anyways.

B: I'm just saying. I'm fragile.

J: it’s just a date. It’ll be fun

B: okay. See you then.

Jughead just turned off his phone. He was happy. This was a start of her letting him in. Finally something positive to come out of his life.

He couldn’t wait for the date. Jughead had been waiting so long for this date and its finally happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Alice Cooper was furious with her. She grounded her for two weeks. That meant Betty Cooper had to sneak out the house for the first time in her life. 

Messaging back and forth between her brother and sister she found out how they did it. There was a ladder outside the window. Her siblings used that to climb out or bring people in.

They were so proud of her finally making a stand against Alice. Her sister graduated and left last year. Her brother was in his 20s. They all couldn't wait to get away from Alice. She controlled everything . Betty understood why.

Her sister was always a rebel.

P: so you’re going on a date?

B: Yeah. But I'm suspended and grounded.

P: Wow Betty.

B: I punched Reggie.

P: seriously? Wow.

B: he threw a milkshake over me.

P: he’s an ass. He’s always been like that. So who’s this date with?

B: Jughead Jones.

P: Jughead Jones?? Are you serious?

B: yeah, why?

P: isn’t he a player?

B: that's why he's on a trial base date.

P: he’s slept with like every girl in school.

B: I know Poll. But I'm given him a chance.

P: what if he hurts you?

B: he knows I can throw a punch.

P: okay, fine.

B: I have to go. He's coming.

P: okay.

Betty turned her phone off so she could sneak out. Jughead was waiting for her at the end of the street. He was standing by his dads old beat up car. She nervously headed to him. 

"I snuck out." Betty whispered.

“Such a rebel.” He teased.

"It's the first time I've done it. Charles and Polly did it all the time." She blushed.

Jughead just nodded.

"I feel like a rebel." Betty tugged on her cardigan.

“Come on, let’s go.”

"Okay. Someone is excited." She giggled.

“Maybe.” He smiled.

Jughead opened the door for her. She climbed in. They began driving there. Betty was spinning her ring.

“Nervous?” He asked.

"Yeah." Betty blushed.

“Me too.”

"Really?" She glanced at him.

He nodded.

Betty smiled at him. That made him feel better. Jughead focused on driving. He parked up with the rest of the cars.

They got out and headed in together. Betty's eyes lit up. He just looked at her. "I'm so excited."

“Me too.” Betty ran up to the bumper cars. He ran after her."Can we?" Betty smiled.

“Of course. I’ll go buy some tickets.”

Betty nodded.

He went to go buy the tickets. He came back to her in the que. He handed her some of the tickets he got. They headed on the Dodger cars. Betty was a mad woman on them. She drove like a maniac. Jughead thought it was hilarious.

"Catch up Jones."

He just laughed as Betty rammed his car. They messed around and bumped into each other until their time was up. She came off smiling holding his hands.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?"

“I’d love to.”

"So tell me about yourself." Betty asked.

“What do you want to know?”

"Everything." They headed on the wheel.

“Okay well... I’m a book worm. I can’t go a day without reading something. I like drawing too. I don’t think I’ll play football after high school. I’ll most likely be an author.”

"Come join the blue and gold." Betty smiled.

“Really?”

"I need help. Plus your cute." She winked.

“I’d love to help.”

Betty rested her head on his chest. "What's your favourite book?"

“In cold blood.” Betty's eyes lit up. “What?”

"I love that book."

“I love a lot of books.”

"Me too. We should go to the bookstore." Betty giggled happily.

“Okay.” He smiled, even though he knew he couldn’t afford a new book.

"My treat." She smiled.

“We can go sometime this weekend.”

"Sure. A second date." Betty kissed his cheek. He smiled at her. "So?"

“So, what?”

"I don't know. This is technically my first date."

“It it look a lot of effort to get you to actually agree to it.”

"Can you blame me?" Betty blushed.

“What do you mean?”

"I was worried about getting hurt. But your so sweet." She kissed his cheek. He just smiled to himself. "Do you want to come to mine?"

“Sure.”

Betty smiled excitedly. She finally saw a different side of Jughead. He wasn’t anything like what he seemed. Betty loved that. She snuck him back in. She couldn't wait to tell Kevin.

They sat in her room. They were on her bed just talking. "So your favourite color is blue. You love reading and your sister. Can I see your art work." He showed her some pictures on his phone of his drawings.

"You could get in art school." He just shrugged. "You're amazing."Betty smiled.

“I’m really not.”

"You are." She looked at him. He looked back at her. "You're different."

“How?”

"You're not like the rest. I don't know but I like it."Betty confessed.

“You used to think I was just like them.”

"I thought you were a player."

“I need places to stay.” He shrugged.

"How so?" Betty asked.

“I don’t feel safe at my house most of the time.” He shrugged. “I do whatever I can to have a place to stay at night.”

"Stay at mine." She held his hand.

“But your mom.”

"We can sneak you in and out." Betty shrugged.

“Thank you.”

"Let's get ready for bed." Jughead nodded. They stripped down to their underwear. They got into bed together. "Are you in danger?"

“I’m fine.” He told her. Betty nodded. She held him. "You technically haven't kissed me good night."

Jughead held her face in his hands, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. He deepened the kiss slightly. She smiled in to the kiss. His hands moved down to her waist.

"I'm a virgin." Betty blushed.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Betty nodded. “Just kissing.” He told her. He leaned back in and kissed her softly.

"Okay." She smiled.

She kissed him back happily. Betty liked kissing him. He was a good kisser. She moved to sit on his lap. He smiled at her.

"I'm nervous." Betty played with his hair. 

“Why are you nervous?”

"You're beautiful." She hid her face. Jughead laughed softly. "What?" She looked at him.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me.”

Betty nodded. Jughead cupped her cheeks. They kissed a little while before falling asleep.

Betty was awake first the next morning. She smiled at him. She ran down to get him some breakfast. He was still asleep when she came back up. Betty shook him awake. He woke up right away.

"Here."

“Thank you.” Betty blushed at him. Jughead kissed her softly. "Eat. I need to show my face down stairs." Betty smiled.

“Should I go?”

"No. Stay eat. She's leaving in 10 anyway."

“Okay.”

Betty looked at him happily before heading down. As she was downstairs she messaged Kevin. 

B: Jughead slept over last night.

K: No way!

B: he’s so sweet.

K: you fancy him.

B: he’s not anything like I thought he was.

K: that's so sweet. So are you going on a second date?

B: probably today to the bookstore.

K: go get laid.

B: he knows I’m a virgin and he said we don't have to do anything.

K: still go have fun.

B: I will.

Betty headed upstairs to see Jughead. He was already done with his food."Hey." She smiled.

"Do you need to go home for some clothes?" Betty wrapped her hands around him.

“Yeah. I can just meet back up with you later.”

"Okay." She didn't let him go. He smiled at her. "Just make sure you're safe. I'm worried now."

“I’m fine.”

Betty nodded. "I just... I don't know. I like that you're one of the good ones." He just smiled faintly.

Something had changed between them. He liked that. He felt closer to her. He just hoped it wouldn’t be different back at school.

They wouldn't know until their suspicions was up. All Jughead could do was hope. He liked seeing this side of Betty Cooper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

School spirit was something Betty Cooper didn't have. They've been back at school for two weeks. Jughead and Fangs had a game. This time Betty was attending the game willingly.

Betty surprised him at his locker after school. She was excited to watch him play. He was all nervous for the game. Betty held her hands over his eyes. "Guess who."

“Obviously you Betts.” He smiled.

"I hate these games."Betty teased.

“You don’t have to come.”

"It's my first night out. I want to watch you play." She smiled. Jughead just nodded. "I have a surprise for you."

“Really?” Betty handed him the banner she made. “You made this for me?” He smiled.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I'm not as artistic as you." Jughead picked her up happily. "Thank you."

Betty smiled at him. “It’s going to get cold tonight. I want you to wear my letterman jacket.” He told her.

"I would like that." She hugged him.

Jughead got it out of his locker and handed it to her. She pulled it on smelling it. Kevin was watching from his locker. Jughead leaned down and kissed her, not thinking anyone was around.

She kissed him back. "You know we're in public."

“Not like anyone is watching us.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "The cheer team will milkshake me if they saw us together." She smiled.

“I’d protect you.”

Betty nodded. "You need to go get ready." She kissed him again.

“I’ll see you after the game.”

Betty watched him go. She giggled excitedly. She thought she hated Jughead but she was glad she was letting her walls down. She found Kevin and they headed outside together.

"Hey Kev." She smiled.

“I saw you and Jughead in the hallway.”

"I don't know what you're talking about." Betty blushed.

“Yeah, right.” Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I might have kissed him."

“I saw you kiss him.”

"He's different. We've been hanging out for about two weeks." She shrugged.

“He looks at you like he’s in love with you.” Betty smiled excitedly. “I’m happy for you B.”

"What about you and Fangs? We could go on a group date." Betty smiled.

“Me and Fangs are just friends.”

"Ask him out." She suggested.

“I can’t.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“He’s dating Midge.”

"Oh Kev. I'm sorry." She hugged him.

Kevin hugged her back upset. They began watching the game. He teared up as she took him away to wipe his tears. They missed the first half of the game. They came back to watch Jughead.

He kept looking for Betty in the stands. He saw her and waved. She smiled and waved back. The game came to an end as they won. The cheerleaders came running up to the players. Betty stayed on the bleachers with Kevin. 

"Moose is always single." She whispered. Kevin just shrugged. Betty hugged him as the boys came over to them. “Hey Betts.” Jughead smiled.

"Hey Juggie." Betty hugged him. "Sorry I missed half the game. I was helping Kev."

“It’s okay.”

Betty held him as Fangs came up to them. "Kev want to join us at the book store?" Betty asked.

"Or pops with me?" Fangs smiled. Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty. They look at Kevin. “I’ll go with Fangs. You two have fun though.”

"You two have fun." Betty winked. Kevin rolled his eyes as Betty and Jughead left."You've been avoiding me." Fangs whispered.

“I’ve just been busy.” He shrugged.

"Why?" Kevin just shrugged. "You're avoiding me Kevy." Fangs looked at him.

“Because you’re busy with football and Midge.”

"No I'm busy with a break up and coming out as bisexual." He corrected.

“You broke up?”

Fangs nodded.

“Oh.”

"So I need you Kev. I want you by myside." He confessed.

“Really?”

"Yes. She hates that I'm hanging out with you. That I like hanging out with you. I get butterflies in my stomach." Fangs opened the door to the car.

“I like you Fangs.”

Fangs smiled at him. "I like you too. It's why we broke up. I couldn't betray both of you like that." Fangs told him. Kevin smiled at him. "Can I kiss you Kev?"

He nodded softly. Fangs leaned in and kissed him, he cupped his face deepening the kiss. Kevin wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

——————

At the book store Betty and Jughead were looking around for books. Betty kept pulling Jughead aside and kissing him. He smiled at her.

"You did good."

“How do you know? You missed half the game?” He teased.

"Shush."Betty moved his hair.

He smiled at her. Jughead got a message from the team for a party Cheryl was having it at her house and wanted everyone to dress up nice. Jughead showed Betty. “In the mood for a party?”

"Sure." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled too.

They headed to her place. She got dressed into the black little number. Jughead just wore what he normally did but dressed it up a bit with a button up shirt. He looked at her in awe. Betty smiled and kissed him. He pulled her in closer by her thighs. He kissed her neck. Betty moaned softly.

"Juggie." Betty giggled.

“God, you look amazing.” He mumbled against her neck.

"It's old." She shrugged.

“You look beautiful.” 

"Thank you sexy." Betty smiled. Jughead just kissed her. "We should go."

“Yeah.”

"I want your friends to like me. That means being on time."

“Fine.”

Betty winked at him as they headed out. They drove there together. Betty lovingly smiled at him as they got there. She knew she was in for alot.

They they got there everyone was walking around, talking, and drinking. Betty was spinning her rings. Jughead wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. Her cousin came over. 

Betty just sighed.

"Elizabeth dating Jones?"

“Just leave us alone Cheryl.” Jughead said.

"I am." Betty said. He smiled at her. "Standards dropped massively Jones." Jughead rolled his eyes. “Come on Betts let’s go get a drink.”

"I don't drink."

“See Jones, you got a boring one.” Cheryl smirked. 

Jughead just sighed. He walked off with Betty.

"I'm sorry." Betty whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He poured himself a drink. Betty hugged him. "My mum will send me away if I drank."

“Well she’d probably be really pissed if she knew I was over at the house a lot.”

"Yeah." Betty kissed him.

Cheryl was listening in.

“And you’re not missing out on the drinks at all, they’re not even good.” He teased, tucking her hair behind her ear. Betty smiled at him. Cheryl was recording their conversation. "You're not kissing me tasting like that."

“Seriously?”

Betty nodded.

“You’re mean.”

"You love it." She kissed his cheek.

Jughead rolled his eyes as Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily."I gave in." She wrapped her arms around him.

Cheryl took a photo of them sending it to Alice. Jughead kissed her again happily."Come on." Betty pulled him to the library in thornhill.

He followed her. She locked the door pushing him to the chair, Jughead looked at her. Betty kissed him passionately. He kissed her back.

"Can we get out of here? I rather do you instead?"

“Wait, seriously? I thought you didn’t want to do anything.”

"I did but then you keep making me feel like I'm the most beautiful girl and that makes me want you." Jughead kissed her passionately. "So can we go to yours?" Betty smiled.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea... I mean if my dad is home it might not be good...”

"Baby it's okay. We can go somewhere else."

“Like where?”

"My place. We'll have to be quiet." Betty kissed him. He kissed her back. She held his hand as they headed out.

____

Meanwhile, Alice Cooper was waiting for Betty to come back. She wouldn't allow that under her roof. She saw Betty and Jughead pull up in Jughead’s truck outside. She stormed out to them.

“Get away from my daughter!” Alice snapped at Jughead.

"No!"

“Betty get inside, you’re grounded!”

"Why?" Betty asked. Alice showed her the video from the party."And? I wasn't drinking?"

“You were kissing this boy!”

"Kissing my boyfriend." Betty told her.

“Not anymore! You two are done! Get inside Elizabeth! And you leave!”

Betty looked at Jughead. She mouthed she was sorry.

“You two are not allowed to go near each other again! At school, you stay away, got it?!”

Betty just nodded. She would messaged Jughead later. Alice pulled her inside. Jughead watched them go inside. The moment Betty got inside she messaged him.

B: sre you tomorrow at school xx

J: are you sure that’s a good idea? Your mom is furious.

B: and she did this with my siblings. She can do what she likes but she can't control my life.

J: okay. See you tomorrow then

B: where are you going to sleep?

J: I’ll find somewhere.

B: see you then x

Jughead just sighed and put his phone away. He decided he would park his truck at the drive in and sleep in the back of his truck.

He hated that someone snitched on them. He wished that he could just enjoy the night with her. Now that was ruined. He was worried about her.

He texted her again. 

J: I miss you.

B: I miss you too. Thank god we go to college next year.

J: did you get accepted anywhere yet?

B: UCLA, NYU, Yale and Havard.

J: that’s amazing Betty. I applied to NYU, University of Iowa, Yale, and Columbia University. I haven’t heard anything back yet

B: you will. Try for your art too and your writing.

J: I’m scared I won’t get accepted to any. Then I’ll be stuck here in community college.

B: do you trust me? 

J: of course.

B: send me your art work and writing.

J: Okay

He did what she asked. Betty put a portfolio together for him that night. She also added that on his college applications for him. She applied to a bunch of colleges for him. She sent them out to the ones he had already applied for as well.

J: maybe I should try to get into college on a football scholarship and then focus on my writing and art.

B: but you don't like it enough to spend four years doing it.

J: yeah, I just don’t think I’ll get a scholarship on my writing alone. I don’t have the money to pay for anything.

B: baby I believe in you. If that's what you want do it.

J: I just don’t know. If I get nothing back on my writing in the next few months I’ll try for a sports scholarship.

B: okay. 

_______

Monday came and Betty was in the blue and gold. She was writing an article when Veronica and Jughead came in. 

“Hey.” Betty smiled at Jughead.

"I missed you this weekend." Jughead kissed her.

"I missed you too handsome." 

"I want to apologise for all the milkshakes." Veronica apologised.

“Veronica Lodge, apologizing?” Betty said, confused. 

“I brought cupcakes.” She handed them to her.

"Cupcakes?" Betty looked at Jughead. "What did you do?"

“I may have had a talk with her.”

"Is this because she's also dating Archie? The only other guy apart from you and Fangs I like on the team?"

“Maybe.” 

“Look I’m really sorry, okay? There will be no more milkshakes, I promise.” Veronica said. “I had those cupcakes brought in from New York.”

"Join me." Betty pushed the chair out. "Juggie we'll be having words."

“What? Why?” Jughead said.

"You know why." She held his hand.

“I don’t.”

"So I can say thank you and pick off where we left off." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. “I’ll leave you two to talk. I have class.”

"Bye." She smiled. Jughead walked out. "So you and Jones?" Veronica smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

"How?" 

"He wore me down." She teased.

“Must’ve been tough then. He’s liked you since middle school.”

"Seriously?" Betty was about to bit the cupcake.

“Yeah, you didn’t know?”

"No. I've been focused on school work. My mother is a hard ass." She confessed.

“I get that. But yeah Jughead has had a crush on you for years now.” Betty blushed. "Why me?"

“Look in a mirror Betty.” Veronica teased.

"I don't see it."

“You’re his type.”

"He doesn't have a type." Betty said.

“Yes he does.”

"Well he's mine now." She jealously uttered.

“He’s into blondes. You definitely check every box for him.”

"I didn't really notice." Betty blushed.

“He talks about you a lot.”

"Really? What like?" She wondered.

“Betty’s so smart, I miss Betty, Betty’s so beautiful, Betty’s coming to the game, Betty this, Betty that.” Veronica laughed, mocking his voice. Betty smiled at her. "I think I'm falling for him."

“Well he’s definitely in love with you.”

“He’s amazing.”

"So you and Archie? I've been friends with him since we were babies." She giggled.

"He's definitely something." Betty smiled. Veronica just smiled. "Thank you for your apology."

“You deserved it. I was a bitch.”

"More than a bitch." Betty whispered. Veronica nodded. "That doesn't matter. Kev will be thrilled."

Veronica just nodded again. Betty gave her a hug. She hugged her back."Now lets eat these." Veronica just smiled.

The girls got along so well. They talked for the rest of the day. Jughead was happy Betty had Veronica. 

Things felt like they were looking up. Despite the parents trying to pull them apart. Betty just hoped things with Jughead and her mother would get easier.

They could both only wish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

4 months later: 

Betty, Veronica and Kevin became a trio. Jughead had gotten into all his colleges with either full scholarship or half a scholarship

Jughead and Betty have been secretly seeing one another. They would go on secret dates.

Jughead was taking her on a surprise date. Betty had to tell her mom that she was sleeping over with Kevin and Veronica since her and Jughead would be going somewhere and staying overnight. Alice was happy with that. 

Betty met Jughead at Kevin's. He wouldn’t tell her where they were going.

"Seriously?"

“Yep. It’s a surprise.”

"Fine." Betty giggled.

“It’ll be worth it, trust me.” He smiled. Betty nodded pulling her book out.

They got into his car. She sat in the car as he started it up. “You packed clothes for tomorrow and tonight, right?”

"Tonight? No." Betty panicked.

“You’ll be fine in what you have on.” He smiled.

Betty nodded.

Jughead just smiled to himself. He had a huge surprise for her. She was so excited. “It’s a long drive.” He told her.

"I'm prepared for that." Betty kissed him.

They made small talk and listened to music as Jughead drove. Betty’s eyes lit up when she realized they ended up in New York City.

"Juggie?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah?”

"Really?"

“Yep. We have a special night ahead of us.”

"Like?" Betty smiled.

“A fancy hotel room and a fancy dinner.” He smiled.

"Can we afford that?"

“I’ve been saving up. Don’t worry about it.”

Betty nodded.

“Veronica gave me some fancy designer dress for you to wear tonight. She insisted on it.” Jughead laughed softly. She playfully rolled her eyes. “Are you okay with all this? I wanted to do something special.” He rambled.

"I love it."

They parked outside of the hotel. Betty held him happily. They got their things and headed inside. Jughead checked in and they were able to go up to their room. 

“How were you able to do all this?” Betty smiled. 

“Well now that I’m eighteen I can book a hotel without a fake ID.” He laughed. 

“Wait Jug, you turned eighteen? When? Why didn’t you tell me!” 

“My birthday was two days ago. I don’t celebrate it.” He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

"Baby that's something you tell your girlfriend." Betty held him.

“I don’t celebrate it Betts.”

"Still!" She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. Betty pulled away to grab her bag. They went into their room. It was beautiful and really nice. They had a balcony outside. Betty was admiring the view taking pictures.

"Thank you baby."

“Of course.” Jughead picked her up. "Don't make a big deal." 

"Fine." Betty kisses him.

They admired the view a little while longer before getting changed. Betty wore the little red dress with some heels. She could feel it in her bones she's getting laid tonight. Jughead got all dressed up in a suit. He heard Betty whistle.He laughed softly and smiled at her.

"God we look hot." She smiled.

“You look hot.”

Betty walked up to him. She had lust in her eyes. "I want you." She whispered. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "Let's go eat first."

“I want to explore the city for a little bit after we eat.” He smiled. “I think I’m going to come to Columbia for college. Then I can be in the city all the time. They offered me a full scholarship.”

"Baby that's amazing!" Betty hugged him. "I think I'm going to NYU."

“Then we’ll both be in the city together.” He smiled. "As a couple." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back.

____

At the restaurant: 

Getting to the restaurant they both felt out of place. The food smelt amazing but didn't look like it would test good. They sat down and ordered anyways.

"Its like your going to propose." Betty giggled.

“Someday.”

"Just don't bring us here." She kissed him over the table.

“I won’t.”

Betty smiled at him. She ran her leg up his foot. He smiled back at her. She was trying to seduce him. Jughead was clueless. He didn’t think she had to seduce him. He already wanted her. She kept licking the top of her water softly. 

Soon their food came. They were surprised at how amazing it was."This is so good baby."

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Baby... can you tease me?" She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"Foreplay." Betty blushed.

“You want me to?” He bit his lip.

"Yeah." She whispered.

“Okay.” He smirked.

Everyday she was with him she frew more confidence. Betty used her foot to tease him. Jughead looked at her with lust and desire.

"You know I've touched myself thinking about you." Betty whispered.

“You have?”

"The week we were going to have sex."

“Yeah? And what did you think about?” He smirked.

"You're hands touching me. Us in my bed. You whispering dirty things in my ear." She moaned softly.

“Then we’ll make that a reality." Betty smiled at him excitedly. "I want you now."

“Later baby.” Betty pouted. “I promise it will be worth it.” Jughead smiled at her.

"Promise." Betty kissed him.

“I promise.”

Betty smiled at him. She helped pay for the meal before they headed out. They went for a walk in their fancy clothes. They were holding hands kissing on a bench in central park.

“Soon this will be our lives every day.” He smiled.

"Imagine, us here. No sneaking around. We can be free. We can, together." Betty teared up.

“I can’t wait baby.”

"Me too. Only a few months." She held his hand. He kissed her happily. Betty kissed him back, deepening the kiss. She wanted to take things further. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." She uttered ever so softly. 

“I love you.” He whispered back. Betty kissed him again. It was a perfect moment for them. “Let’s go to our room.”

"Finally." She jumped up,excitedly.

Jughead laughed softly. He held her hand in love. They walked back to the hotel. They headed up to their room. The moment they got to the door Betty kissed him passionately.   
He locked the door behind them and kissed her passionately. Jughead picked her up placing her on the bed. Betty smiled at him lovingly, unbuttining his shirt. He kissed her neck. She moaned softly, pulling his shirt off. He helped her get it off. Betty gasped at how good looking he was.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jughead whispered against her lips.

"You're so sexy." Betty trailed her hand down his chest.

“You’re the sexy one.”

She cradled his lap kissing his pelvis bone. He smirked at her. Betty began licking at it slowly. He just watched her. She gained the confidence to lick up his chest to kiss his lips. He kissed her back, holding her waist. Betty rocked on him softly.

“Betts...” he mumbled.

"Yeah?"Betty looked at him.

“There’s so much I want to do to you.” He whispered seductively against her ear.

"Go ahead." She winked.

He unzipped her dress. It fell on the bed. She wriggled out the dress throwing it on the floor. Betty pulled his top off. It was on thr ground with her dress. They both kissed one another building up tension.

"I'm nervous." Betty pulled away.

“We can stop?”

"No. I want this, you're so experienced I'm just.... Nervous."

“We can go slow. We don’t have to do everything tonight.”

"I know but I desperately want you. This is the only time we have without my mother." Betty smiled.

“How about I make you feel good and then we see if you want to continue after.”

She nodded happily.

Jughead kissed her happily. She looked at him eagerly. He flipped them over pulling her panties down. Jughead looked at her for permission. She nodded as he spread her legs. He gently inserted his fingers. She gasped at his cold touch. He felt better than her own hands. Betty moaned loudly. He slowly started to move them as he leaned down to add his mouth.

"You feel good." Betty smiled.

She gripped on his hair softly. He spread her legs even further as he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. Her loved hearing her small gasps and pants. The way she moans after each stroke. It was like music to his ears. He loved that she was enjoying it.

"Juggie I want more."

He kept going. Betty moaned gripping his hair. She couldn't control herself, before she knew it she climaxed over his tongue. He worked her through before moving up her body to kiss her.

"Juggie I want you still." She blushed.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes. I want you so badly." Betty kissed him.

Jughead pulled off her bra. He then just admired her gorgeous chest before he stripped down. They were completely naked in front of each other. Betty smiled at him fully comfortable.

"You're so beautiful baby." Betty smirked. Betty blushed at him. "Sweet talker." She flipped them over.

He pulled her down and kissed her. Betty kissed him back as she grabbed the condom. She knew Jughead kept one in his wallet. As she grabbed it she saw a picture of him with the Southside serpents.

He was wearing a serpent jacket and standing by a motorcycle with them. Betty didn't want to ruin the mood. She decided to ask him about it later. She put his wallet back on the nightstand and opened up the condom. Jughead saw her struggle.

“Need help baby?”

"Yeah." She smiled. He got it out and rolled it onto himself. "It's harder than rolling it onto a banana." Jughead just burst out laughing. "Not that yours is a banana. It's definitely not." Betty rambled.

“You’re adorable.”

"I'm a fool." She kissed him.

“You’re my fool.” He teased.

"I like that."

He just kissed her. He loved being so close to her. He loved her with all his heart. They made sure one another were comfortable before gliding in. It stung a little bit but Betty waited for the pain to go. It was uncomfortable but then the pleasure began to set in. It didn’t hurt once they started moving. They found a comfortable position and pace sticking to it.

Jughead was moving in a way that Betty really liked. He definitely knew how to please a woman. Her moans and groans filled the room. She was definitely lost in the moment. She had no idea if this was as good for him as it was for her.

He moaned loudly. Hearing him moan made Betty more confident. She moved a little more on top of him. Jughead's hands trailing up and down her body as they share sweet kisses.

Betty was shocked at how amazing she felt. She always thought her first time would be terrible. Jughead made her feel so comfortable. She was so glad she was his. Moving deep within him she didn't last long. To say it was her first time she lasted longer than he thought.

Jughead continued to move. He quickly but softly moved within her to get him to his climax. He carefully pulled out laying next to her. Betty kissed him lovingly.

"Baby I don't want to ruin this perfect moment but... I don't care if your a serpent and or from the Southside." Betty hugged him.

“Where’d you get that from?”

"Your wallet." She looked at him.

“Oh.”

"Sorry. I was getting the condom and I just saw it."

“Don’t worry about that. It’s just a picture.” He shrugged.

“It’s nothing.”

"Baby I saw Fangs and Pea. I think that Toni girl. Tell me, I won't judge you. I love you." Betty kissed him.

"Please don't lie to me." She whispered.

“I’m not lying to you.”

"I don't care if you're a Southsider. I love you with all my heart. It makes a little sense. You're afraid to go home to your dad. He must be the leader or something. That's why my mother went crazy. Stay away from that snake scum. It makes perfect sense. Jughead Jones I don't care that you're from the wrong side of the tracks. I am utterly in love with you." Betty smiled.

“Why does it even matter that you know?”

"I want to know all the good, all the bad and even fucked up things about you. You're my boyfriend. I'm sorry I brought it up. It doesn't matter." She looked at him.

“It’s not even a big deal. I’m just a part of them because my dad is the leader. I’m supposed to take over when he dies.” Jughead just shrugged.

"Okay. Well as long as your safe and you want that?" Betty asked.

"I don't but it's a family legacy. That's why I'm exploring the world whilst I can." He explained.

She nodded softly. "I understand. I am meant to take over the register."

Jughead nodded.

"I love you."

“I love you.” He whispered back.

Betty hugged him as she yawned. That night Jughead watched her sleep. He was so thankful that she doesn't care he was a serpent.

He knew if people from school found out, it would be a big deal. He had a good one. He was so lucky. He just wanted things to work. He hoped they would.

He was already so in love with her. He couldn't imagine his life without her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Being young and in love was hard but to everyone Betty and Jughead made it easy. They talked things through. They argued like any other couple but they made it work. They were young and in love. 

The only thing they were arguing about was prom. They were weeks away from graduating and they've kept their relationship a secret from their family.

Prom was next week and everyone was going. The only thing was Jughead hadn't asked Betty. He had just assumed. Everyone was making these cute promposals.

He didn’t think he had to ask since it was obvious they would go together. Betty wasn't talking to him until he did. Jughead was getting pissed off at her for ignoring him.

"Bro have you asked her to the prom? I asked Ronnie in a song." Archie asked, in the changing rooms.

“Asked her? We’re dating I don’t have to ask her. It’s not like we wouldn’t go together. But at this point I have no idea if we’ll even go together. She’s ignoring me.”

"Bro it's not about that. It's the thought of asking her and having a story to tell your kids." Archie explained.

“It’s just prom. It’s not even a big deal.”

"To a girl it is. This is her last prom. Her last nice black tie event before her wedding. You fucked up." He teased.

“Fuck.” He sighed. “I have an idea on how to ask her. We have our last game on Friday, I’ll do it then.”

"You should try smooth things over till then."

“How can I do that if she’s not even talking to me?”

"You sweet talker. Kiss her and hug her. You know her better than anyone." Archie told him.

“Fine.” Jughead sighed.

The lunch bell rang and he headed to find her in thr blue and gold.“Betts?” He said. Betty looked up at him.

“Can you please stop ignoring me?”

"Fine but I'm mad at you."Betty told him.

“Who said I have nothing planned?” Betty smiled at him. "Really?"

“Yes.” She jumped up and hugged him excitedly. Jughead hugged her back. “You’re mean for ignoring me.”

"I was mad. You didn't ask me to prom." Betty pouted.

“I didn’t think I needed to but now I realize I do.”

"You don't necessarily but I was jealous of everyone's promposals." She kissed him.

“Well I have something special planned. I love you.”

"I love you. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I've missed you." Betty held him tightly. Jughead kissed her lovingly. "I hate that you can't pick me up." She teared up.

“What do you mean?”

"From my house. My mother still doesn't know about us."

“Yeah.” He sighed. “She would be furious if she knew we never broke up.”

"She would kill me. I hate that we can't have a normal relationship but I love you." Betty smiled.

“We can in college.” He kissed her. “You’re coming to my game Friday, right?”

"Yeah. I sit through the torture." She teased. Jughead rolled his eyes. "You should eat. Don't skip lunch."

“I won’t.” Betty held him as Reggie came in. “What do you want Reg?” Jughead sighed.

"Well I heard you haven't asked Betty to the prom." He smirked.

“She’s my girlfriend, obviously we’re going together.”

"Well if you want, Cooper upgrade for me." 

"Get lost." Betty rolled her eyes.

“You’re missing out Cooper.” Reggie walked out.

"I can't wait for college." Betty sighed.

“Me too.”

Betty kissed him before they headed out.

_____

Game night:

Jughead had a sign he made to ask her. We would stand in the middle of the field and hold it up at half time. Betty was sitting at the back of the bleachers with Kevin. The game had just began.

Jughead was playing better than usual that night. He was excited to ask Betty. Betty was cheering as loud as she could. He smiled over at her. She smiled back at him.

They played their best until halftime. Jughead went to grab his sign. Betty was heading to get a drink but Kevin stopped her. She turned to see Jughead with the sign. Betty ran down to him. He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"I love you." Betty kissed him passionately.

“I love you too.”

"You're forgiven." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her happily. He headed off to the side with her. He couldn't wait for prom. Betty headed back to Kevin when Jughead had to go back on the field.

"Girl he's so in love with you."

“And I’m in love with him.” Betty smiled.

"Just wait till prom night." He nudged her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

"Prom king and queen." Kevin rolled his eyes.

“We won’t get it. Jughead would hate that.”

"Who knows." He shrugged.

Betty shrugged too.

Jughead kept looking over at her. Her smile made his heart warm. Him and his team finished out the game. They won and all celebrated on the field. It was their last game as a team.

They were so proud of themselves. Their coach handed them all a special Letterman jacket a class of 2020 one. Each of them headed off the field after. Jughead went right to Betty. 

Betty was waiting for him. He ran up to her and hugged her, picking her up. "You did so good." He kissed her happily as she kissed him back. “I love you.”

Betty smiled at him. "I love you. Also my dress is green."

“I’ll get a green tie.”

"Okay." She hugged him.

______

A few days passed and it was prom night. Betty was getting ready at Kevin's. Alice was there taking pictures. Jughead was in his car waiting outside. As soon as Alice left Betty headed out to him.

He hugged her happily. “You’re so beautiful.”

"You are."

“I wish I could’ve came in and got pictures with you.” Jughead sighed.

"We're getting them now." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him before they headed off for photos. They headed to Kevin’s backyard to take photos. Jughead was happy he got them. He had Kevin send the ones of him and Betty to him so he could post them.

"Thanks Kev."

They headed to the school for the dance. Betty held him tightly. Jughead smiled at her. The second they got in Betty was on the dance floor. Jughead followed her holding her close. He kissed her softly.

"Our lives begin tonight."

“I’ve been thinking... what if we got an apartment together for college?”

"I love that idea." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

Betty kissed him as Cheryl took a picture of them and sent it to Alice. She sent Jughead’s post as well. Alice stormed down to the school. Betty and Jughead were holding each other and dancing to a slow song.

"Elizabeth Cooper!" Alice yelled.

“Mom? What are you doing here?!”

"I told you not to date him!" 

"Well I am! I'm moving out tonight!" Betty snapped.

“No you’re not! You’re still a child! I won’t let you throw your life away on this scum! You think you love him but you don’t realize how much he’s probably hiding from you!”

"I know everything!" She yelled.

“How about how he lives in a trailer park and is in a gang?! How his dad beats him?!” 

Jughead pulled away from Betty and stormed out. He was so embarrassed. She yelled that in front of everyone.

"Mom!" Betty ran after Jughead. Alice grabbed her arm. “We’re going home. Now!”

"No! You told everyone!" Betty snapped.

Alice pulled her along to the car. Betty message Jughead whilst she drove.

B: I'm sorry baby.

J: I’m leaving for college now. I can’t be in this town anymore.

B: what about me.

J: run away with me?

B: I can't.

J: why not?

B: she has me in a car going somewhere.

J: I’ll wait around for you and then we’ll leave tonight, okay? Let me know where she takes you. I can come get you.

B: ok

Jughead sighed and put his phone away. He packed his things. He got a message an hour later from Betty. He checked his phone.

B: at the sisters 

J: the sisters of quiet mercy? What the fuck? Why would she take you there? I’m coming.

Betty didn't reply. 

Jughead got in his car and started driving there. He was so worried about her. He was furious at her mother.

He snuck in, never expecting it to be that easy. Jughead snuck through the halls looking for her. He found her in the uniform on the bed crying. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You came." Betty whispered.

“Of course I did.”

"I'm never coming back here."

“Let’s get you out of here.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead snuck her out. He held her in the car as she cried. He drove her to the trailer park.

“We need to get your stuff.” Betty nodded as they got in the truck."Can we go to New York? I can get them to email us our diplomas."

Jughead nodded.

They drove to her neighborhood and parked a few houses down from her house. She managed to get her bag and run. Jughead started up the car as they drove off. Betty was just crying. She couldn't believe her mother would send her to that hell. Jughead pulled the car over at an area where no one was around. He pulled her onto his lap and held her.

"How could she?"

“I don’t know Betts.”

"Lets get out of here. Live happily ever after." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back lovingly. "I finally said yes Juggie." Jughead kissed her lovingly as Betty kissed him back. 

Betty Cooper finally rebelled in full force. She was so happy to be with Jughead. She was finally happy with someone who completely loved her.

After years of chasing she said yes. Saying Yes doesn't hurt after all.

It was the best decision she’s ever made. She was heading into the rest of her life with the one.

All because she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.


End file.
